video_game_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Layout guide
The layout guide outlines the expected content and layout of articles on the Video Game Wars wiki. Some article types may not be fully covered in this guide. If that is the case follow the guide as much as possible and use the discussion pages to resolve any issues. The guide for walkthroughs and usage articles can be found towards the end of this page. Normal article layout information Infobox *An infobox template should be used where possible in articles. *Usually an infobox should only be added if at least one piece of information can be added to each section of the infobox. Main article body *Observe the manual of style. *A history or biography section is usually appropriate for location and character articles respectively. Character articles should usually contain a section on personality, and skills and abilities. Quotes *A quote can be put after the infobox section, but before the main article content starts for the opening paragraph(s). *Quotes can be used at relevant sections throughout the article and should preferably be used no more than once in each section of an article. Images *Images should be placed in relevant locations and aim to keep the aesthetics of the article intact. Initial images should be on the right-side but should alternate for multiple images. Spoiler sections *Spoiler warnings can be used in sections if appropriate. Gaming information *Content such as tips on how to defeat enemies, or reach secret areas. *Written from the gamer's perspective. Lists *For location articles, a list of enemies is often appropriate, so it should be split into two sub-sections - native and non-native enemies. Trivia *A section for trivial information. *Should be sourced if mentioning a popular belief. *Speculation should be kept to a minimum. *The section should be minimal as content is often more appropriate for the main article and/or behind the scenes section. Behind the scenes *Portrayal information - voice acting information for example. *Creation - their subject's first appearance, who was responsible for creating and/or naming the subject, how the subject came about, was it based on anything, who did the concept art, etc. *Contradictions: Point out if one official source contradicts another, and which (if any) is accepted as canon. *Speculation: Only included if the speculation is made or implied by an official source such as a developer or author and should still be sourced. *"Sub Meanings": If something is named after a real world, why this might have been done. *Glitches: Only if minor, for example a graphical glitch. Actual game play glitches can go in the gamer's perspective section, in its own sub-section. Appearances *Bulleted list of games, comics and other licensed media that the subject has appeared in. *These are de facto references or sources, but they are listed separately because they are in-universe. *Includes even the smallest mentions in dialogue, narration, or visual appearance - for mentioned only appearances use the mentioned only template. *Should be sorted in order of in-universe chronology, for simultaneous chronological appearances use the release order, with the earliest release first. *For first appearance (in release order, not chronological order) use the first appearance template and/or first mentioned template. *Use appearance templates as appropriate. Sources *Bulleted list of sources. *Includes even the smallest mentions. *Should be sorted by date of publication. *May be sourced as a reference and displayed in sources and references instead. See also *Links to related topics not already linked in article. *Usually links to Image categories or pages, that don't really belong in the main article. *Links to walkthrough articles or usage articles where relevant. External links *It's called "External links" even if there is currently only one link. *Links to other unofficial sources, e.g. fan sites. *Can also link to other sites where further information might be listed. Category *Every article should have at least one category *Categories should be listed in alphabetical order *People should be categorized by their last name; for example, or . *Articles beginning with an article ("a," "an," or "the") should be categorized by the first significant word; for example, *Please categorize categories in the same way! *Articles should usually not be inside a category's master category. Category:Policies Category:Help